borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Orange weapons
I was just curious how many people had even gotten an orange (or whatever the rarest of colors is) weapon yet. I've gotten a few purple at this point but no orange yet. Also, how good was said weapon in comparison at the time? --Slyrat 17:03, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ---- I received probably around 4 Oranges all throughout the first playthrough, only kept two of them for any period of time. The second playthrough seems to give much more Orange weapons, possibly because of stronger enemies giving better drops (or maybe I just know where more weapons chests are by now =P). As far as comparative power versus other weapons, it really depends. The two I kept were VERY powerful, one was a shotgun with the "Cross Your Heart and Hope They Die" effect, another a sniper with the "Pele Demands a Sacrifice" effect. The other two I can't remember much about, but I know that I didn't consider them upgrades over my other weapons. Keep hunting, you'll find some! p.s. Some of the best weapons I've found yet are only of the Blue or Green rarity. --Aelwrath45 17:23, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ---- I have round around 3 or 4 Orange guns, and i have found the same thing, if you take the time to look at the blue and green guns, you will find a winner! Mind you i found an orange sniper rifle that has 215 damage, but has the description "I LIKE IT", it causes a explosion when the bullet hits causing each shot to inflict around 1k damage and it’s got splash damage as well. I try not to use it all that much because most things I shoot explode into chunks, so it kind of takes the fun out of the game after a while! --rgjon1 ---- Yeah I found an orange SMG and was thinking "big deal only 73 dmg", but it had +18 ammo regen, "hallelujah" and such a high rate of fire and reload speed that it was cutting down guardians faster than anything else I had. That reload speed made a big difference, there was barely any interuption in the spraying and I was never out of ammo. DLou 13:41, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ---- I found a orange revolver in the Dahl Headlands first play through, packing a 4x zoom, 191 damage, 97 AC, and a pretty low RoF, with the "Give Sick" ability, and a x4 corosive multiplier on top of it. I kept it all the way up to the Rakk Hive on the second play through, where I found a purple revolver that was almost identical, only no scope and 395 damage. I've also found a "Holy Crap it shoots Rockets!" shotgun with high damage and a burst fire rate of three at a time... That was pretty hot. My roommate found a "Pele Demands a Sacrifice" sniper rifle before we knew that those quotes meant they had an additional ability, and it was sold before it's time. ---- Also found an orange Revolver in the Dahl Headlands last night, 88x7 damage, but only 2 rounds per clip. It'll be my standard close-range weapon until I level into my new Purple "Holy crap it shoots rockets!" Shotgun, and even then I can't imagine it leaving my equip for a while. Now I just need to find a Sniper Rifle that's just as broken... Ferien 20:11, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ---- I've found loads of orange weapons, including a handful of dark orange. Got an orange revolver with 85 x 7 damage (595 damage), 95.5 accuracy, 3 rounds in the chambers and it fires quickly. Barely any spread, and it one-shotted nearly anything in the game. Coupled with my other revolver which does 320 damage with 4x explosive and ammo regen, the game is a cakewalk. The other orange/dark orange guns I've found have been pretty good, but not as ridiculous. ---- Playing as Mord I found two orange sniper rifles, each with the "Pele Demands a Sacrifice" modifier. The best did about 270 damage, but was far, far superior to the other sniper rifles I found which did 300+ and 400+ damage and had a much higher resale value. I tried out the more basic rifles and even with heavy sniper modifiers they were no match for the 4x splash fire damage. Sadly I found these orange weapons in the mid-20 level, and spent the rest of the game running around searching for that "next upgrade" but never found it. I went through hundreds of random drops and crate-finds, but never found a better gun (which is fine I suppose b/c with a maxed out sniper the 4x sniper rifles drop guardians and lance troops with one or two hits, but still, I like to upgrade.) I did find other orange colored weapons, perhaps two or three others with regen properties - which are overrated frankly seeing as how the game gives you so many ammo crates. ---- The quality of drops is determined by a number of factors, such as the level of your enemies, the location you're playing in, and whether or not you're playing online with other people. Generally speaking, tougher enemies drop better loot (which is why you tend to get better items starting from the second playthrough on), and chests found later in the game drop better items than those you run into earlier; people like doing the New Haven run because you can open five or six chests relatively quickly, but you'd be better off running through the Crimson Fastness or Eridian Promontory. I have several orange weapons (although ironically, none that I can particularly use), a few dark orange ones, and one pearl gun, a repeater with the flavor text "They call him Big Tony"; it has a large ammo clip. 10:18, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ---- I have found alot of orange weapons and like 8 or 9 pearl weapons, i have beat the 2nd playthrough and drop rates are way better. i now have a jakobs bloody unforgiven with the flavor text "its a helluva thing...." does 1085 damage and has a scope, crits on skagzilla for 45k. =D